kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Heartless
thumb|172px|O emblema dos Heartless Os , são seres das trevas que se manifestam de duas formas, os "Sangues Puros" e "Emblemas", sendo que o segundo fora criado artificialmente. Enquanto a maioria dos Heartless são na verdade, manifestados dos corações, eles se comportam totalmente desprovidos de emoções, e assim foram nomeados de "Sem Corações" (Heartless, Em inglês). História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Como Xehanort ainda iria para liberar todos os Heartless, muito poucos deles aparecem durante a aventura Terra, Ventus e Aqua. Ventus quando ainda era aprendiz de mestre Xehanort, o qual convocou vários Neoshadow, a fim de forçar o garoto a abraçar sua escuridão, mas Ventus recusou, e foi derrotado pelos Heartless em vez de de roubar seu coração. Muito tempo depois, quando Aqua vagueia por Realm of Darkness após sua batalha com Terra-Xehanort, ela encontra um grupo de Darksides. Embora ela imediatamente convoca Master Keeper, ela decide que a luta seria inútil, e ela deixa o Darksides irem até ela para acabar com sua miséria. No entanto, tanto o Earthshaker e Wayward Wind vêm para resgatá-la, um último símbolo de esperança a partir de seus velhos amigos Ventus e Terra, e destruir os Darksides. Aqua recupera seu espírito e luta e continua sua viajem através do Realm of Darkness, encontrando várias Darkballs. Apesar de vários Heartless de sangue puro aparecem ao longo da história, a única instância onde podem ser ativamente combatido está no "Episódio Secreto" em Birth By Sleep: Final Mix. Entre ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts thumb|172px|A pesquisa que Ansem e seus aprendizes produziram. Algum tempo depois Xehanort foi levado por Ansem o Sábio, Ansem ficou preocupado com a escuridão e a ameaça que ela representava para o povo de seu reino, Radiant Garden. Ansem começou seus experimentos com testes psicológicos, com a ajuda de Even. Um dos assuntos foi a amnésia de Xehanort , cujos poderes adormecidos Ansem podia sentir. No momento, Ansem e Xehanort tinha tentado experiências éticas, mas isso levou os corações de seus aprendizes a entrar em colapso. Xehanort tinha confinado estes assuntos abaixo de Hollow Bastion e voltou a verificar-se sobre esses pacientes para encontrar criaturas de trevas purasem seu lugar. Ansem foi informado desses seres estranhos por Xehanort e ajudou a conduzir algumas experiências. Durante este tempo, Ansem e Xehanort nomearam de Heartless. Eles finalmente foram levados para o coração de Radiant Garden por um dos Heartless, levando a uma chuva de meteoros, que veio a quebra mundial de sua casca exterior. Depois disso, Rei Mickey, amigo de longa da de Ansem avisou sobre os perigos que os Heartless apresentavam, dando um ultimato a Ansem: continuar sua pesquisa e pôr em perigo o seu mundo ou parar suas pesquisas e manter Radiant Garden segura. Ansem escolheu para terminar sua pesquisa, mas Xehanort continuou com os experimentos após a recrutar outros aprendizes de Ansem, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, e Ienzo . À medida que se envolveu em trevas profundas em sua pesquisa sobre os Heartless, que enlouqueceu e se revoltou contra seu mestre, Ansem. Eles o baniram para Realm of Darkness, onde seu desejo de vingança o levou a se tornar o mentor, DiZ. ''Kingdom Hearts Os Heartless aparecem dentro do Sonho de Sora como preparação para a invasão vinda de Destiny Islands. Eles conseguem separar Riku do mundo, e consomem Destiny Islands e todos os que viviam nas ilhas, todos, exceto Sora, que matou muitos deles com a Keyblade. Depois de ter escapado, ele conheceu Leon e Yuffie, que lhe contou sobre os Heartless, o que os criou e de que eles tinham fome: a escuridão no coração de cada ser vivo. Isto leva Sora para combater os Heartless ao lado de Pato Donald e Pateta em um esforço para salvar os mundos. Os Heartless foram realmente sendo usados por Xehanort Heartless, que rebatizou a si mesmo como "Ansem, Caçador da Escuridão", e Malévola, que procurou usar seu poder para governar sobre todos os mundos. No entanto, os planos de Maleficent foram frustrados por Ansem, que possuía o corpo de Riku e perfurou seu corpo com uma Keyblade formada a partir da Princesas de Coração, e a transformou em seu alter ego sombrio. Depois de ter sido derrotado por Sora, Ansem disse que ela estava sendo usada pelo Heartless enquanto eles devoravam lentamente o seu coração. Sora corre em direção a Kairi, e em seguida encontra Ansem, que explica que o coração de Kairi estava dentro de Sora o tempo todo. Ele também diz Sora seu nome falso (Ansem). Ansem precisava coração de Kairi do mesmo modo que o Heartless poderiam devorar o mundo, mas Sora se opôs contra ele, e o derrotou. Ansem foi derrotado, mas ele levou Riku junto com ele como seu recipiente. Depois de se transformar em um Heartless para restaurar o coração de Kairi, e em seguida, recuperar sua forma humana pelo próprio coração de Kairi, Sora sai para salvar Riku de Ansem e do resto do Heartless em End of the World. Ansem usou os Heartless para tentar aniquilar Sora para que ele pudesse destrancar Kingdom Hearts, mas ele foi derrotado mais uma vez. Ansem tentou chegar a Kingdom Hearts para tentar controlar a escuridão que havia alí dentro. No entanto, Sora dizendo que ele estava errado, e que na verdade, Kingdom Hearts foi feito de Luz. A luz, que brilhou em direção a Ansem, destruindo seu corpo que estava fundido com a escuridão, dando a Sora tempo suficiente para tentar selar a porta. Isso impediu milhares de Heartless de escaparem do Realm of Darkness através da porta. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Os Heartless que aparecem em todos os mundos recriados a partir de memórias de Sora desde sua última aventura são falsos, enquanto os que infestam o piso superior de Castle Oblivion são reais. A Organização ainda estava usando Sora para libertar corações do Heartless, mesmo neste momento. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxas foi enviado por Xemnas, o Nobody de Xehanort, para trabalhar com outros membros da Organização e libertar os corações de todos os Heartless que ele encontrasse. Uma vez que apenas Heartless do tipo Emblema podiam libertar corações, a Organização busca apenas para matar essa espécie; Heartless de sangue puro são vistos apenas como obstáculos. Isso também explica quando você destroi um Heartless de sangue puro, como um Shadow, em uma missão de "recolher corações", eles não são adicionados à sua barra de progresso. No entanto, em diversas missões, Roxas deve destruir uma série de sangues puros para completar o jogo. Por exemplo, durante o jogo, Roxas deve entrar Wonderland para destruir um Novashadow. Isto, porém, é porque se o sangue puro poderosos fossem autorizados a vagar livre, iriam obstruir outras missões em outros mundos. Único propósito Roxas na Organização é destruir Heartless do tipo Emblema, e completar Kingdom Hearts para a Organização. Assim, eles são os principais inimigos no jogo. Kingdom Hearts II Após Sora despertar em Twilight Town, ele viaja para o Mysterious Tower, onde ele se encontra com Bafo, o segundo no comando de Malévola, que está trabalhando para tentar fazer um exército de Heartless para o uso de Malévola. Depois de uma pequena batalha com um par de Heartless, Sora percebe que os mundos ainda estão em perigo. Ele se encontra com o mestre da Torre, Yen Sid, que explica um nova missão a Sora, embora os Heartless tivessem voltado, eles não eram o principal inimigo desta vez, e sim os Nobodies. Em quase todos os mundos, o Heartless aparecem ao lado de Bafo, Malévola, e um dos vilões da Disney. Mais tarde foi revelado por Axel durante uma guerra em Hollow Bastion que a Organização XIII estava usando Sora para libertar os corações de todos os Heartless que ele destruiu a fim de que a Organização poderia levá-los e criar o seu próprio Kingdom Hearts. Ao saber isso, Sora segue para a base da Organização, The World That Never Was, para tentar destruir o Kingdom Hearts criado por eles. Depois que Ansem foi enviado para Realm of Darkness pela explosão de sua máquina que danificou Kingdom Hearts de Xemnas, a queda dos corações pela ferida da lua atraiu a Heartless para abaixo do castelo. Os Heartless subiram o castelo para procurar tudo o que poderiam devorar. Malévola e Bafo ironicamente lutaram contra seus próprios monstros, os Heartless, para que Sora, Kairi, Riku, e os outros pudessem derrotar Xemnas em troca de castelo da Organização. Kingdom Hearts coded Os Heartless aparecem mais uma vez como inimigos dentro do mundo digital no Diário de Jiminy. Eles não são os Heartless reais, mas tem as mesmas informações sobre os Heartless que Jiminy escreveu durante a primeira aventura de Sora (daí o por quê deles não terem corações reais para libertar). Os Heartless causaram toneladas de estragos nos dados dos mundos virtuais infectando os Setores de Sistema, que causaram uma variedade de falhas em todo o mundo que estão infestando. Enquanto dentro de um setor do sistema, Heartless podem ganhar habilidades fundindo com Blox Bug para se tornarem BuggedHeartless . Quando fundidos, tornam-se sem forma com um tom preto e com telas de menu flutuante em torno deles. Eles são divididos em quatro categorias: # Vermelho: Um Bugged Heartless com uma tonalidade vermelha, ganha a habilidade Brick Wall, impedindo que sejam atingidos por ataques. # Azul: Um Bugged Heartless com uma tonalidade azul, é capaz de ir para chão e tornar-se invisível. No entanto, eles ainda são capazes de serem vistos, com o recurso de trava (Lock-On), desde que Data-Sora esteja perto deles o suficiente . # Amarelo: Um Bugged Heartless com uma tonalidade amarela, ganha a habilidade Attack Haste, permitindo-lhes fazer os seus ataques em um ritmo muito mais rápido. # Verde: Um Bugged Heartless com uma tonalidade verde, tornando-o maior, o que diminui sua velocidade. No entanto, seus ataques são muito mais poderosos, a fim de compensar isso, além de aumentar o HP e a defesa. Origem Segundo a lenda, as pessoas do universo viviam em harmonia em um mundo, com os corações cheios de luz. Infelizmente, eles começaram a lutar egoisticamente pela luz e a escuridão cresceu dentro de seus corações, cobrindo tudo e destruindo o mundo. A luz sobreviveu nos corações das crianças, que foram capazes de reconstruir os fragmentos de um mundo em muitos, mundos menores. No entanto, a verdadeira luz ainda estava escondido na escuridão, por isso os mundos ficaram separados. Com a manifestação dessas trevas, Heartless naturais existem dentro de Realm of Darkness desde então. No entanto, devido às paredes entre os mundos, poderiam inicialmente apenas entrar no Reino da Luz, quando convocados. A Cerca de uma década antes dos acontecimentos de''Kingdom Hearts, Ansem o Sábio governante de Radiant Garden tomou a decisão de estudar a escuridão nos corações dos humanos, ele e seus aprendizes, Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, e Ienzo, realizaram experimentos com o coração sob o castelo Relatório Nº1. Embora estes testes começou com simples testes psicológicos sobre temas dispostos como Xehanort Relatório Secreto Nº1, a situação foi rapidamente foram piorando e eventualmente causado a sua corações sujeitos a entraram em colapso, produzindo Heartless. Relatório Nº2Sem poder determinar o que eram, Xehanort os nomeou de "Heartless", devido à sua aparente falta de emoções Relatório Nº3. Após a constatação de que a Heartless foram naturalmente atraídos para as 'Fechaduras dos mundos Relatório Nº5, ele inventou uma máquina dentro da Fábrica de Heartless, que recriou as condições que naturalmente geraram Heartless, a fim de criar Heartless artificiais. A fim de diferenciar os Heartless naturais dos artificiais, Xehanort configurou o aparelho para marcar suas criações com o emblema do castelo, e nomeou os dois tipos de "Sangue Puro" e "Emblema", respectivamente. Relatório Nº8 Depois de uma visita de Mickey Mouse, Rei de Disney Castle, Ansem oficialmente deixou seus experimentos Relatório Nº2, mas eles continuaram a ser realizadas por seus aprendizes, enquanto ele foi exilado por eles em Realm of Darkness. Relatório Secreto Nº3 Para continuar a sua investigação sobre os Heartless, bem como sobre a Keyblade e as Princesas do Coração, os aprendizes saíram de seus corpos e seus corações se renderam à escuridão, dando à luz seus Heartless e Nobodies. Contra as expectativas, Ansem, Caçador da Escuridão manteve sua forma humana Relatório Nº12, como fizeram os Nobodies de seus aprendizes. Eventualmente, a bruxa Malévola soube do Heartless e começou a usá-los em sua busca pelo poder, e deu o poder para liderar os Heartless para aqueles que se juntou a ela em sua busca. Nove anos antes dos acontecimentos de Kingdom Hearts, ela enviou um enxame de Heartless para conquistar Radiant Garden, fazendo com que se perca na escuridão tão profunda que só o castelo ficou tornou conhecido como Hollow Bastion permaneceu, mesmo na mente das sobreviventes. Natureza Os Heartless do tipo Sangue Puro são Heartless naturais, nascido da escuridão no coração das pessoas. Eles são da cor preta, com olhos amarelos redondos. São mais comuns em lugares que estão perto ou cheios da escuridão. Após a sua destruição, eles simplesmente desaparecem em nuvens de escuras, sem deixar nenhum coração. Heartless do tipo Emblema, por outro lado, foram criados a partir de máquinas que reproduzem o processo de um coração sendo consumido pela escuridão. Depois, os corações roubados podem se tornar os do tipo Emblema. Eles têm formas mais variadas, cores e são marcados com o símbolo de Xehanort para diferenciá-los do tipo Sangue Puro. Eles são mais comuns nos mundos dentro de Realm of Light, e geralmente imitam a forma de criaturas ou objetos dentro desse mundo. Tipos de Heartless Pureblood Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:MegaShadow.png|Mega-Shadow File:ShadowSora.png|Shadow Sora File:Darkball KH.png|Darkball File:Invisible KH.png|Invisible File:Bit Sniper.png|Bit Sniper File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow File:Gargoyle Knight.png|Gargoyle Knight File:Gargoyle Warrior.png|Gargoyle Warrior File:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob File:MassivePossessor.png|Massive Possessor File:BlockBug.png|Blox Bug File:DamageBug.png|Danger Bug File:MetalBug.png|Metal Bug File:PrizeBug.png|Prize Bug File:Core Blox KHREC.png|Core Blox File:Gigant Shadow render.png|'Gigas Shadow' File:Darkside KH.png|'Darkside' File:DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' Ansem, Seeker of Darkness- Secret Place Appearance KH.png|Robed Figure Xehanort's Guardian KH3D.png|'Xehanort's Guardian' File:Possessor(boss).png|'Possessor' File:ThresholderScan.png|'Thresholder' File:Shadow Stalker.PNG|'Shadow Stalker' File:Dark Thorn.PNG|'Dark Thorn' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 1).png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 1)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 2).png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 2, 3, 4)' File:Sora's heartless.png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 5)' File:Novashadow.png|'Novashadow' File:Orcus.png|'Orcus' File:Dark_Hide_(Heartless)_KHBbS.png|'Hunter of the Dark' Emblem Heartless File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Stealth Soldier render.png|Stealth Soldier File:Deserter.png|Deserter File:Sergeant.png|Sergeant File:Air Soldier KH.png|Air Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Red Nocturne KH.png|Red Nocturne File:Blue Rhapsody KH.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera KH.png|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem KH.png|Green Requiem File:Black Ballade render.png|Black Ballade File:Silver Rock render.png|Silver Rock File:Emerald Blues.PNG|Emerald Blues File:Crimson Jazz KHII.png|Crimson Jazz File:Spring Metal.png|Spring Metal File:ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango File:GreyCaprice.png|Grey Caprice File:StripedAria.png|Striped Aria File:SapphireElegy.png|Sapphire Elegy File:PinkConcerto.png|Pink Concerto File:TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March File:Emerald Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade File:Powerwild KH.png|Powerwild File:Bouncywild KH.png|Bouncywild File:KH-Sniper Wild.png|Sniperwild File:Bandit KH.png|Bandit File:Fat Bandit (KHII).png|Fat Bandit File:Pot Spider KH.png|Pot Spider File:Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider File:Pot Scorpion.png|Pot Scorpion File:Search Ghost KH.png|Search Ghost File:Grand Ghost render.png|Grand Ghost File:HoverGhost.png|Hover Ghost File:LivingPod.png|Living Pod File:Sheltering Zone KH.png|Sheltering Zone File:Sheltering Zone KH.png|Sea Neon File:Screwdiver KH.png|Screwdiver File:Misslediver.png|Missilediver File:Aquatank KH.png|Aquatank File:Jet Balloon 2.png|Jet Balloon File:Gargoyle ReCoM.png|Gargoyle File:Wight Knight (KHII).png|Wight Knight File:Pirate KH.png|Pirate File:AirPirate KHII.png|Air Pirate File:Air Viking.png|Air Viking File:Battleship KH.png|Battleship File:Wyvern KH.png|Wyvern File:Defender KH.png|Defender File:Eliminator KHREC.png|Eliminator File:Wizard KH.png|Wizard File:White Mushroom KH.png|White Mushroom File:Black Fungus KH.png|Black Fungus File:Rare Truffle KH.png|Rare Truffle File:Pink_Agaricus_KHFM.png|Pink Agaricus File:GoldenMushroom.png|Gold Tricholoma File:Angel Star KH.png|Angel Star File:Chimera render.png|Chimaera File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:DirePlant.png|Dire Plant File:Fire Plant.png|Fire Plant File:BlizzardPlant.png|Blizzard Plant File:Crescendo KHII.png|Crescendo File:FlareNote.png|Flare Note File:BubbleBeat.png|Bubble Beat File:Tornado_Step_KHII.png|Tornado Step File:TrickGhost.png|Trick Ghost File:Magic Phantom.png|Magic Phantom File:RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog File:SnapperDog.png|Snapper Dog File:Hook Bat.png|Hook Bat File:Perplex.png|Perplex File:Bookmaster KHII.png|Bookmaster File:Rune Master.png|Runemaster File:Barrier Master.png|Barrier Master File:Minute Bomb KHII.png|Minute Bomb File:Skater.png|Skater Bomb File:StormBomb.png|Storm Bomb File:Detonator.png|Detonator File:Hammer Frame render.png|Hammer Frame File:Iron Hammer.png|Iron Hammer File:BulkyVendor-khii.png|Bulky Vendor File:RareVendor.png|Rare Vendor File:Fortuneteller.png|Fortuneteller File:CannonGun-khii.png|Cannon Gun File:Silent Launcher.png|Silent Launcher File:IceCannon.png|Ice Cannon File:SwitchLauncher.png|Switch Launcher File:JumboCannon.png|Jumbo Cannon File:RapidThruster.png|Rapid Thruster File:DrillerMole.png|Driller Mole File:LanceSoldier.png|Lance Soldier File:Lance Warrior.png|Lance Warrior File:Morning Star KHII.png|Morning Star File:Fiery Globe.png|Fiery Globe File:Icy Cube.png|Icy Cube File:Snowy Crystal.png|Snowy Crystal File:LunaBandit.png|Luna Bandit File:Graveyard.png‎|Graveyard File:Toy Soldier.png|Toy Soldier File:Aeroplane.png|Aeroplane File:HotRod.png|Hot Rod File:Mad Bumper.png|Mad Bumper File:AssaultRider-khii.png|Assault Rider File:Nightwalker.png|Nightwalker File:BoltTower-khii.png|Bolt Tower File:MagnumLoader.png|Magnum Loader File:Strafer.png|Strafer File:Devastator.png|Devastator File:Reckless.png|Reckless File:Living Bone.png|Living Bone File:Shaman.png|Shaman File:Necromancer.png|Necromancer File:AerialKnocker-khii.png|Aerial Knocker File:Aerial Champ.png|Aerial Champ File:ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight File:Surveillance Robot.png|Surveillance Robot File:Guardian.png|Guardian File:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey File:TrickyMonkey.png|Tricky Monkey File:Air Battler.png|Air Battler File:AerialMaster.png|Aerial Master File:ArtfulFlyer.png|Artful Flyer File:SkyGrappler.png|Sky Grappler File:Creepworm.png|Creepworm File:Guard Armor KH.png|'Guard Armor' File:Opposite Armor KH.png|'Opposite Armor' File:Red Armor render.png|'Red Armor' File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:Trickmaster KH.png |'Trickmaster' File:Crimson Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' File:Stealth Sneak KH.png|'Stealth Sneak' File:Sneak Army.png|'Sneak Army' File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Pot Centipede KH.png|'Pot Centipede' File:Parasite Cage KH.png|'Parasite Cage' File:Behemoth KH.png|'Behemoth' File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' File:Arch Behemoth.png|'Arc Behemoth' File:Phantom KH.png|'Phantom' File:Kurt Zisa KH.png|'Kurt Zisa' File:Ansem,_Seeker_of_Darkness_KH.png|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' File:World of Chaos KH.png|'World of Chaos' Replica Xehanort KHIII.png|'Replica Xehanort' File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' File:VolcanicLord.png|'Volcanic Lord' File:BlizzardLord-khii.png|'Blizzard Lord' File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:Poison Plant.png|'Poison Plant' File:Destroyer.png|'Destroyer' File:Commander.png|'Commander' File:LargeArmor.png|'Large Armor' File:Clay Armor.png|'Clay Armor' File:Solid Armor.png|'Solid Armor' File:LandArmor.png|'Land Armor' File:Bully Dog.png|'Bully Dog' File:Spiked Crawler.png|'Spiked Crawler' File:Scorching Star.png|'Scorching Sphere' File:Carrier Ghost.png|'Carrier Ghost' File:ZipSlasher.png|'Zip Slasher' File:Dual Blade.png|'Dual Blade' File:Heat Saber.png|'Heat Saber' File:ChillRipper.png|'Chill Ripper' File:Blitz Spear.png|'Blitz Spear' File:Stalwart Blade.png|'Stalwart Blade' File:Tailbunker.png|'Tailbunker' File:Avalanche.png|'Avalanche' File:Wavecrest.png|'Wavecrest' File:Phantomtail.png|'Phantomtail' File:Windstorm.png|'Windstorm' File:Dustflier.png|'Dustflier' File:AntlionRender.png|'Antlion' File:Infernal Engine.png|'Infernal Engine' File:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' File:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Special Heartless File:Ansem (First Form) KH3D.png|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' File:World of Chaos KH.png|'World of Chaos' File:Scar KHII.png|'Scar' File:The Experiment KHII.png|'The Experiment' Gummi Heartless :Nota: O Gummi inimigos que aparecem em Kingdom Hearts é pilotado por Heartless. File:Crawler KHII.png|Crawler File:Dragonfly KHII.png|Dragonfly File:Driller KHII.png|Driller File:Hunter KHII.png|Hunter File:Hunter-X KHII.png|Hunter-X File:Ghost KHII.png|Ghost File:Ghoul KHII.png|Ghoul File:Reaper's Wheel KHII.png|Reaper's Wheel File:Submarine KHII.png|Submarine File:Red Gummi Copter KHX.png|Red Gummi Copter File:Yellow Gummi Copter KHX.png|Yellow Gummi Copter File:Blue Gummi Copter KHX.png|Blue Gummi Copter File:Black Gummi Copter KHX.png|Black Gummi Copter File:Colorful Gummi Hammer KHX.png|Colorful Gummi Hammer File:Pirate Ship KHII.png|'Pirate Ship' File:Purple Gummi Hound KHX.png|'Purple Gummi Hound' ca:Heartless de:Herzlose en:Heartless es:Sincorazón fr:Sans-cœur it:Heartless ja:ハートレス pl:Heartless pt-br:Heartless Category: Inimigos